1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speedometers and odometers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a speedometer-odometer for a ski.
2. Prior Art
Moll U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,878 discloses a "Speed and Distance Indicator for a Ski Device". Jander et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,537 discloses a "Speedometer and/or Odometer for Skiers". Cameron U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,650 discloses a "Speed and Distance Calculator for Skis". Each of the devices described in these patents uses one or more wheels mounted on the ski for rotation about a horizontal axis and rotated by contact with the medium over which the ski is traveling, namely, the snow or water.